His First New Year
by Charlie Hammond
Summary: TenToo/Rose oneshot/PWP. It's The Doctor's first new year in Pete's World and they're celebrating it with a party at the Tyler's mansion. Rose has other plans and wants to start the year perfectly with him.


_10, 9, 8…_

The party was at a halt in Rose's mind. She looked around and saw people counting down, jumping, drinking, and blowing party horns. Her eyes were fixed upon one man - John Smith. He jumped up and down anticipating the new year and he was clearly a little bit drunk.

_7, 6, 5, 4…_

She watched him in his giddy, vulnerable state and took in a deep breath as she boldly walked over to him. Everything around her became a blur and for the next minute the only thing that she would be focusing on was this perfect man's lips.

_3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

A grin had spread across his face as he cheered with the crowd. He turned to his left - right into Rose's lips. _Wow._ He felt his knees go weak as he melted into her lips - her _really delicious lips_. She eventually broke their kiss and stood in front of him biting her lower lip. _Happy New Year. _He felt her hot breath against his ear and without a second thought began to kiss her again, wondering what had gotten into her but second guessed it, _did it really matter?_

It was their first new year spent together and she wanted to make it perfect. She took his hand and he followed her outside the Tyler's mansion, stumbling as he went. They turned a corner for privacy and laughed as they began to finish what they had started inside. She pushed him into a wall, or he tripped and backed into it, they couldn't quite tell. She pulled at his lapels, bringing his head towards hers. His hands travelled down her, feeling every curve of her body. He tugged at his tie before becoming agitated and giving up. _You're completely pissed aren't you? _Rose laughed at him before he shook his head and began to demonstrate that he wasn't by walking very badly in a straight line, staggering every few steps. _You fucking idiot! _She laughed in hysterics at his drunkenness and pulled him into kiss her again, tugging at his tie and making it loose as he had previously failed to do.

She ran her hands down his body and paused just before his groin as he moaned in displeasure. He took her hands and guided them towards his growing arousal where she smiled into his lips. His kisses turned hungrier as he moved them down to her neck and clavicle. She slowly rubbed the inside of his thighs before guiding his hands to her own and underneath her little black dress. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and found that she wasn't wearing any underwear; she was completely ready for him. She manoeuvred his hands towards her breasts and kept them there for another few minutes as he began to grind his hips into hers. _Doctor. _She moaned into his ear. It only turned him on more. He slipped a hand back under her dress as slowly began to understand her desires in small circular motions. She gasped as she bit down on his lower lip and unbuckled his belt, pulling down his trousers as far as she could whilst standing up against his warm body.

Suddenly, he picked her up by the thighs and turned around so she was being held up by the wall and not just by him. She laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair – his _really perfect hair. _He slowly began to grind against her and she moaned in pleasure, wrapping her legs tighter around his hips. He gave a cheeky wink as he hovered over her entrance and with no hesitation, he entered her. _Fuck._ He gasped and bit down on to her shoulder. He slowly pulled back out before slamming himself back inside her, making them both scream out in desire. She ran her tongue over his ear and squeezed his arse before he repeated the pattern several times. She could feel herself close to ecstasy and with another pleasing moan, her muscles tightened around him and she sunk into his body. Feeling her tighten around him was almost enough to send him over the edge with her, and with just one slightly wet peck on the ear, he emptied himself into her. _Rose._ She smiled in that sweet kind of way that she done when she knew she'd done something right, and kissed him on the lips, lowering herself to the ground. They had both decided it was better off if they called a taxi and went home, knowing it would be a long night of what they had started. In their opinion, it was the perfect way to start his first new year in Pete's World.


End file.
